Naruto of the Rings
by various crimes
Summary: What happens when Naruto characters are thrown into the Lord of the Rings films? Coupled with lack of sleep creates something rather strange. SasuNaru AU


This is obviously just a fan made drabble- made only to amuse. I do not own anything but my life or death. . . ( haha get it?)

Furthermore see if you can figure out who is who is this messed up parody!

**Naruto of the Rings**

"You have my lightening bolt."

"And you have my ribbon."

"And your ass" (Shit why did I say that out loud?)

"Uh, thanks Sasuke I'll keep that in mind."

"Wait he's not going anywhere without me!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm his bitch." (Hinata how could yoooooooou !!! Kiba howled in the distance.)

"Or me !"

"And you are?"

"I'm her cousin."

"Nine companions you shall be . . ."

"Wait I only see five here."

"Oh right uhh ,Shika, Chouji and Jiraiya are going as well."

"What that perverted hermit?"

"He's a wizard Naruto."

"Fine."

"Then you shall be the fellowship of the . . ."

"Why not the Ninjas?"

"Okay if you insist you hold the power."

"Yeah about that where is it?"

"In your stomach."

"You swallowed the Ring!" Sasuke panicked

"That's what it was I thought it was some kind of new ramen."

"You must be joking."

"Nope."

"Get going before the ring wraiths get you."

"You mean the people of the sound?"

"Sure."

"What shall we do the mountain's falling on us!"

"Jiraiya do something!"

"I can't"

"But you're a wizard!"

"So I've been told."

"Suck it up Naruto It's not that bad."

"Shut up Sakura you can't feel a thing your anorexic body allows you to walk on snow."

"Here Kakashi let me dig you out!" Sakura shouted ignoring Naruto.

"Sakura!!!!" Naruto wailed.

"Where are we now?" Hinata shivered.

"In a tomb" Shika answered.

Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom

"What was that?"

"My stomach?"

"Naruto you moron it's the orcs."

"Orcs what the hell are those?"

"Remember those frogs you couldn't transmute properly?"

"Yeah?"

"Well they're pissed."

"Holy SHiiiiiiiiiiit."

"If those are my frogs than what's that thing that's been following us for the last couple days?"

"Oh that? That's Orochimaru."

"He wants to steal Sasuke from you. I mean the ring from you."

"Well I wont let him!"

"Be careful he has very sharp teeth, like razors do you hear me Naruto? NARUTO."

"Stop snuggling Sasuke."

"I can't help it if he's afraid of the frogs."

"No Naruto it's not that which worries me." (Sakura screams that's my line)

"What is it?"

"It's the Bal- Itachi."

"The huh?"

"The fucking devil let's run !!!!!"

"You shall not pass !!!"

"Move old man or I'll get you with this cool whip."

"I would say yes if you were a sexy woman."

The Bal-Itachi shrieked, " You don't think I'm sexy!" As they both plummeted down a dark chasm.

"Oh no. Jiraiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Whoa Naruto I thought you didn't like him."

"No, I loved him."

"Hey Sasuke . . . What's your deal?"His eyes had turned into waterworks as well.

"He took away my reason for living!!!"

"What?"

"Jiraiyaaaaa!!!" (Wow the old coot is pretty popular.)

"Nooo He killed my brother!"

"What? Wait the Bal-Itachi was your brother?"

"Dude, I am so sorry for you on so many levels. Uhh will you miss him?"

"No I wanted to kill him !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Let's go into the Forest of Death because we just lost our wizard and we have nothing better to do.

"Intruders!!!!!" They were surrounded in an instant. "Who are you?"

"Ohhhhh let me handle this! I speak their language" Sakura piped up.

Kakashi got everyone to calm down by speaking elven.

The beautiful blond haired lady who owned the woods singled out Naruto.

"Will you look into the mirror?"

"What will I see?"

"Even the wisest cannot tell for the mirror shows many things . . . Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass."

Naruto looked in the basin of water and threw up the ring. Then he held it in his hand and offered it to the pretty lady, cuz it seemed like the polite thing to do.

"No, Naruto you keep it."

"Thanks old lady."

"And you can take this as well, May it be a light when all others go out." Naruto stared down at his blue necklace and smiled, she had called it the light of Elendril* or something. He immediately showed if off to his friends. The other gifts were not quite as impressive, I think Shika got a pack of cigarettes. And Sakura got fifty beautiful ribbons

Then they go canoeing and it was great.

They landed and things got ugly when even more orcs jump out at them. Naruto noticed that these ones were stronger and bigger, the people of the sound made these.

A huge dramatic battle ensues and Naruto runs away in the thick it, Hinata follows close behind.

"No Hinata don't come out here you can't swim!"

"I'm coming Mr. Naruto." She persevered, "You know what Jiraiya Sama told me?" She said once she finally managed to get herself sitting comfortably in the boat, "He said don't you leave him Hyuuga Hinata, and I don't intend to."

"Oh, Hinata" * Hug* (Grrrrr I'll rip out his throat, sorry Kiba you're not in this story.)

Neji, Chouji, Sasuke, Shika, Kakashi, and Sakura all grin at each other-

" LET'S GO HUNT SOME ORC."

**The Two Ninjas**

**Note* due to the continuation of the story a very VERY sad thing had to happen. Shika got killed by the orcs. No one came to his smoke signal on time and the orcs kidnapped the two little ones, Neji and Chouji that he was supposed to be protecting.**

Now the ending reads a little like this:

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura all grin at each other and say:

"LET'S GO HUNT SOME ORC."

We now zoom forward where a very sexy Kakashi is lying on the ground with his ear pressed to the earth. Just as Sakura was about to pounce on him, he gets up in a hurry.

"Their pace has quickened" he says, "Let's move."

So they run with Sasuke lagging behind. They come upon a pile of burning Frogs and Kakashi falls to his knees letting out a huge cry.

"How could I have let my companions die!!!!" Then he notices something on the ground and flicks his silver hair out of his face.

" Two ninjas lay here." He noted as he scanned the ground with his excellent tracking skills.

" Their bonds were cut." When he found two pieces of broken rope and they went . . .

straight into the freaky looking forest.

"Hinata what do we have to eat I'm Starving !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Look Mr. Naruto bread !!! Isn't it exciting?" Naruto looked down at his ring wondering if he could eat that instead.

Chouji was scared out of his mind so he rolled himself into a ball. But the ever clever, Neji tapped him on the shoulder with a brilliant idea.

"Let's escape."

"Hooow?"

"While the frogs are wondering which one of us to eat first we can wiggle away and cut our bonds on these convenient weapons on the ground and do you think?"Chouji nodded and they in the forest Chouji could not believe their good luck that a pack of soldiers had attacked their captors . . . was Neji, psychic?

All thought stopped functioning when a tree picked him up.

He had not been picked up in years!

"Mr. Naruto have you noticed something strange behind us?"

"Yes he's been following us for days."

"Oh. . . Mr. Naruto I think I've seen this place before."

"It's because we're going in circles!!!!"

Hinata pointed back over her shoulder, "Does he know the way?"

"Good call let's tackle him."

"Ahhhh!! ! Good boy, nice little Ninja let us goooooooooo."

"You know the way to Mordor?"

"Yess?"

"You've been there before?"

"Yesss (damn he's repetitive)"

"I know your real name."

"You do??????"

"It's Salazar Slytherin."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH no Harry Potter references it BURNS us!"

"You will be our guide."

"Yessss master."

"I think I'll call you Oro."

"Oro? ? ? ?"

Heart beat. "Yessss Oro. That was my name." He crawled ahead of them, "Follow me and don't look into the lights."

"What light?"

"Mr. Naruto Where are you?"

Splash, drown, choke.

"Oro, you saved me!"

"Don't look into the lights! Hack, Gollum!" And he coughed up a hideously long tongue.

"Ew. That's gross."

"Dis happens to me Somedimes." He said trying to shove his tongue back into his mouth.

"So uh who wants to go in first?" Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke stare at the intimidating forest.

"Not me!" All shouted at once but Sasuke.

"Come on!" He shouts jogging in ahead.

"This forest is old. Very old."

"Yes, that's right Sakura."

"What the hell is that?"

"No one look directly into its eyes! Just shoot !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura threw her ribbons, Kakashi sent a lightening bolt, and Sasuke spat on his sharingan eyes he knew who it was, and it ticked him off.

"Jiraiya? It can't be. You fell."

"From the darkest pit to the tallest mountain we fought-"

"God spare me the details you ass!!!!" Sasuke bellowed.

"Right, well we have work to do. Let my call my horse."

"Hey uh. Tree you can put me down now. Anytime soon would be nice."

"Nooooooo I must find out what you are."

"I told you we are NINJAS!"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIII've never heard of a Ninjaaaaaaaa."

"Then it sucks to be you. Now please put us down!!!!"

"Now that we've gotten through the dead marshes without seeing anything that bad, except for dead bodies and a flying snake. What's the game plan Oro?"

"Mr. Naruto, maybe you are being too trusting?"

"No, Hinata you don't understand. I see something of myself in him."

"WTF? How?"

"It's complicated.'

Woot woot riding on horseback is so much better than running. Hey we've made new friends already. The people of the sand. Under King Gaara. But he is very out of it right now. What with Shino always whispering things to him. They call him wormtongue or the centipede. Something long and crawly. Not to mention he's been hitting on the pretty blonde daughter for a while now. The lady Temari. However, as soon as her eyes landed on Kakashi, her heart was sold. Her brother, cat boy, returned.

"Hey Sis we just kicked some Orc butt!"

"Really? good! Now who are these fine gentlemen?"

"I'm a girl." Sakura mumbled glaring suspiciously at the way Temari was looking at Kakashi.

"We must climb the winding stair."

"Is there no other way?"

"No. Stair. Climb."

"Geeze okay."

"Master you've been deceived."

"Huh?"

"Look at Hinata's cloak it has . . . . crumbses on it."

"HOW DARE YOU HINATA !!!!!!"

"No Mr. Naruto I don't even like bread that much! How could you believe him!"

"I don't know anymore. The Food. Go home."

"You don't mean that Mr. Naruto. You don't mean that."

"Go home, Hinata. I don't need you anymore."

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She cried stumbling down the stairs.

"Now go into the dark tunnel."

"Um. There is something rather fishy about this."

"It's really fast. I promissseeee."

"Oro? Oro where are you??????????"

"Poor little Naruto caught in a web.

Soon you'll be . . .

Eaten."

*Tear* "I wish Hinata were here." He fought with all his might using his magical necklace.

"What am I doing?" Hinata asked herself wiping a tear from her cheek.

"He does need me!" She raced up the steps but it was too late. She arrived just in time to see a giant spider fully wrap Naruto in a sticky web cocoon.

She fought off the spider and ran to his side. Then she worked on ripping open the web around his face and saw his lifeless blue eyes stare back at her.

"Oh no, no Mr. Naruto" she sobbed. Just then she heard ugly voices of the evil orcs and had to leave him behind, not before taking the ring in her possession.

One day Jiraiya stormed into the palace because he felt he was not receiving good enough hospitality from King Gaara.

"Jiraiya my father* is ill!" Screamed Temari, but Kakashi held her back.

"Gaara listen to me old friend. I will release you from this curse." Layers upon layers of sand chipped off of his face revealing a much younger, stronger, and handsomer visage. His eyes were cleared and he was able to look at his daughter knowing who she was.

"Shino!"He shouted.

Kakashi stopped him. "No wait, please sir, too much blood has been shed already."

And Shino slipped away, as he usually does.

"Gather the Sand people." Gaara exclaimed.

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked himself. Then he noticed his hands were tied, his chest was bare, and WHERE'S THE RING?

Hinata found the tower and knew her prince was waiting for her. She also knew he was still alive. She gripped the ring in her hand and ran into the Orc infested building.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Neji asked.

"Figured whaaaaaaaaaat ouuuuuuut?" The tree questioned.

"Who we are."

"That we mean you no harm!" Chouji quickly added.

"You two are not . . . saplings."

"That's it!" Neji yelled the veins around his eyes popping out. And he promptly started beating up the tree.

"Did you know that some people believe that all our kind are just beautiful men? That there are no Uchiha Women? That we just spring up from the ground?"

"Ahahaha!" Temari laughed patting Sasuke's head while ogooling Kakashi. Next she hurried over to Kakashi's side.

"So where is she?" She asked bluntly.

"Huh?" He asked.

"The woman, the one in your life."

"Oh She's um." He could feel Sakura's eyes boring holes through his back. "She's not altogether with me right now" was all he could say. God why did she want to keep their relationship a secret? He wondered.

**The Return of the Scarecrow**

**The Return of the Scarecrow**

Silent tears streamed down Naruto's face and then he stiffened as he heard the approach of footsteps. He screamed when an Orc body fell on top of him.

"Hinata!" He cried in happiness only to look at her in utter anguish a moment later.

"Oh Hinata, I've failed. I've lost it. I've lost the ring!"

"No Mr. Naruto. It's right here." She replied softly.

"What?" He ground his teeth as he felt something twist and curl in his belly.

"Give it to me." He said viciously, "give it to me!!!!!!!!!!" She winced but quickly handed over the ring. When he slipped it onto the chain next to his crystal his eyes rolled upwards.

"Are you sure you're all right?" She asked worriedly.

"Yesss. Now I am."

The tree dropped both Neji and Chouji and laughed happily.

"You Twooo have passed the test."

"What test?"

"Yoou are definitely not Orcs. Ooorcs would have used axes. While this one fought me with his bare hands."

"Damn Neji, You should have attacked him a long time ago."

As Lady Temari was leading the people to safety, (Because war was upon them!) Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi ,and unknown men, are attacked by wild hyena, wolf, monkey crossover creatures. One pushes Kakashi over a cliff.

"Kakashi!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shrieked. She bent and picked up his black mask, which had somehow fallen off of him in the struggle.

Kakashi floated lazily down the stream. Ah, this is the life.

Sakura returned to the palace with a hanging head.

Temari anxiously watched all the soldiers return.

"And Kakashi?" She asked.

No answer.

King Gaara sadly shook his head.

Sasuke sang into the room. " He took a little tumble off the cliff!" (That's just rude. And didn't an orc say that?)

Sakura slapped him and went to her room crying. Temari also sat too stunned for words. Neji and Chouji burst into the room.

"Hey guys." Neji called.

Chouji looked around at everyone curiously, "why is everyone so upset?"

Temari looked up, "Lord Kakashi . . . is dead." The doors burst open for a second time.

"No I'm not."

"Kakashiiiiii!!!" Sakura yelled flying down the stairs. She must have a Kakashi radar telling her when he is nearby. She stopped right in front of him.

"You look awful. Put this on. Quick!" She said handing him his mask.

Temari had fainted, and everyone's mouth's had dropped to the floor.

Despite falling off a cliff, being soaking wet, covered in mud and horse shit . . .

Kakashi was the most beautiful thing that ever graced the planet.

"That's why I wanted him dead." Sasuke sulked.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we can't walk into Mordor looking like this now can we?"

"Yes, but are all these clothes necessary?" He asked trying to lift his arm in the armor. "I can hardly move under all this weight."

"Yeah, your right how about you just wear the helmet? The Orcs wont suspect a thing!" They followed a long line of Orcs to an unknown destination.

"Ahh!" He suddenly cried out in pain.

"Natuto! What's wrong!"

"I feel like something's watching me. I see an eye, Even in my waking hours, a constant ring of fire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"No, you're just horny that's normal." Naruto laughed.

"Nothing ever dampens your spirits does it Hinata?"

That Big Tower with the eyeball might. "Get dooooown Naruto." Hinata shouted in slow-mo. Naruto also fell down in slow-mo and it obviously was not fast enough because the eye captured him and said . . . " I SEE YOU!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Neji shouted. "I want to fight too!"

"I don't see why you shouldn't." Temari answered sweetly.

Temari's brother (cat boy) smirked at them. "It is not the strength of his heart that I question but the length of his arm."

Neji turned on him, "You want to test that theory?"

"Boys calm down!" Temari exclaimed.

Kakashi walked toward the door purposefully.

"Kakashi!" Temari called. "You just got back what are you doing?"

"I have things I need to attend to."

Sakura bolted after him along with Sasuske, because of course he would not leave his friends behind.

At the spooky cave entrance Sakura yelled. "Look Kakashi I can read! It says: Enter and die."

"No I don't think that's what it says Sakura. In fact there is no inscription. What are you looking at?"

"Hey don't question me! I happen to be an authority on these caves and I have better eyesight than you! So I'll tell Sasuke the back-story all right?" She flicked her long hair over her shoulder, rolled her shoulders around twice, sat up straighter in her saddle, and finally cleared her throat.

"These once belonged to the kings of old whose spirits still reside there waiting waiting waiting for the king to return. I mean Isildur's heir. . . That guy." She said pointing at Kakashi's back that was already disappearing into the cave.

"You talk too much." Sasuke sneered running into the cave after him.

"Wake up Mr. Naruto. Please wake up!"

"Gahhhhhh! Who are you!"

"Hinata-desu!"

"Oh there you are for a second I was blinded by that big ring I was telling you about."

"Do you want some water?"

"But it's all you have left."

"I know."

"What say you!" Kakashi shouted at no one.

"Uh Kakashi who are talking to?"

"The ghosts Sakura. The one's you know so much about!"

"Ohhhhh. Continue then."

"What say you!!!!!!!"

"This is getting nowhere." Sasuke muttered rolling his eyes.

"My preciousssssssssssssss"

"Did you hear something?"

"Arrghhhh. Get it off me!" Oro had leapt onto Naruto and was grabbing at his necklace. Hinata karate chopped him in the neck but to no avail. The three rolled around and Oro bit Hinata in the neck. Because he likes doing that. Then he fell off the side of the mountain.

"Did we lose him this time?" Naruto asked breathing haggardly.

"I don't know." She replied. And then he fainted. Hinata decided to take a rest as well.

"Fine we'll help you fight the bad guys, as long as you set us at peace afterwards." The ghosts told Kakashi grudgingly.

"Great. Now let's go help Gaara, because he's going to need it."

Speaking of King Gaara . . . he currently lay trapped under his own horse.

"I just woke up God Damn it! After years of not understanding love!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A hooded person with a "chain and ball weapon" circled the king. Gaara's eyes widened.

"Father he whispered . . . why do you want to kill me?" Just then a soldier attacked the black figure.

"Get away puny person no man can kill me!" The soldier stuck the sword in the others face and ripped off her own helmet.

"I am no Man!" Temari exclaimed triumphantly.

"Father!" She yelled and sat as close as she could to him.

"I know this face."

"Yes." She cried and every tear washed the grime from her father's* forehead.

Hinata suddenly stood up.

"I can't carry it." She said glaring at the ring. "But I can carry you!" She picked Naruto up and started to slowly walk up the volcano, because it was where the ring could be destroyed. Naruto woke on Hinata's back.

"Wow, you're strong for a girl."

"Shut up, or I'll drop you." As soon as she said that they were attacked once again by Oro. This time Hinata was ready. Her silver eyes shot open and she fought as she had never fought before. Naruto suddenly became inspired and he ran up the mountain all the way to the little hall that led to the burning lava pit. Hinata staggered in.

"Mr. Naruto!" He held the ring over the flames but did not let it go.

"No !" Hinata gasped, and fell to her knees as Naruto put the ring on and disappeared from her vision.

Oro ran in, eyes scanning frantically and tongue hanging out.

There! He leapt at Naruto and grabbed his arm bending his hand up to his mouth like a piece of chicken. He gnawed off his middle finger, somehow his tongue did not get in the way of his precious. Naruto screamed and came back into sight. Oro looked lovingly at the ring and danced around in a fit of passion. Naruto ran at him and tried to grab the ring only to have them both fall into the lava.

Hinata ran to the side and saw that Naruto was still there clinging to the edge of the ledge. He watched as the ring was slowly sinking.

"Don't you let go Naruto! Don't you dare let go." He grabbed on to Hinata's hands and let her lift him up. They ran and the mountain exploded. Soon they lay on the one rock that seemed to be immune to lava.

"I'm glad you're here with me at the end of all things." Hinata looked over at him and he saw a tear trickle from the corner of her eye.

"I wanted to get married Naruto. There was a boy . . . and I love him."

"I'm sorry Hinata. I'm so sorry." And then two birds picked them up. And he lost consciousness.

He woke up in a bed covered with people.

Huh? He rubbed his eyes.

Hinata! Chouji! Sakura! Kakashi! Neji! Jiraiya! And he gulped as he made eye contact with the last person.

Sasuke.

"You had us worried." Jiraiya said smacking him on the shoulder. "Hinata has hardly left your side since you arrived."

"Really?" Naruto asked still looking into Sasuke's black eyes.

"Well I'm going to go." Kakashi said awkwardly. "I have to go to a king ceremony or something. Bye."

Everyone left but Sasuke.

"So you made it?" He asked placing a hand on Naruto's forehead.

"Looks like it."

_At the ceremony_

Kakashi sang and everyone clamped their hands over their ears. He may be handsome but he can't sing. Sakura walked toward him in a white dress and kissed him. Temari sighed and looked at the man next to her.

"Who is that?" She asked. Suddenly she was not the only one looking at him. Kakashi and Sakura gaped at him.

"Shikamaru!"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?"

"Jiraiya came back. Why can't I?" Then he took Temari's hand and they walked into the sunlight.

"I didn't just see a ghost right?" Sakura asked staring at the open space.

"I don't know Sakura you're the authority on ghosts." And they kissed some more.

"Go home already!" Naruto shouted at Hinata.

"Nooo Mr. Naruto I'm not falling for that again."

"I'd love for you to stay. But I need you . . . to go home." Hinata cried and hugged Naruto with all her strength.

"Ow. That hurts! You're strong remember? Go. Go find Kiba." And she did.

"Now Naruto." Sasuke said grabbing him by the chin. "So you're telling me nothing happened between you and Hinata?"

"And what about you and Sakura!" He retorted.

"Naruto look at them." He pointed at Kakashi and Sakura.

"Oh."

"Well?"

"No. But uh, I can't say the same for Oro."

"WHAT!"

"Just kidding." He soothed touching Sasuke's face with his nine fingers.

**The Travelers Finally Come Home**

"There and back again a ninja's tale . . ."

"What the hell is this?"

"The whole story . . . well there are a few pages left."

"Why did you write this all down? I thought it was painful for you!"

"It was. But I don't know. I felt like I wanted to leave something behind."

"What are you talking about! You saved the freaking world! You're leaving behind millions of happy people and babies and- what do you mean leaving behind?"

"I think I'm going away Sasuke."

"You can't! We all made it safe and sound, why would you go away?"

"I'm in pain . . . The ring had given me so much power and was in my stomach for so long that now I just feel empty, not to mention the wounds Oro inflicted on me and the millions of concussions I suffered from falling all the time . . ."

"Naruto look at me." He didn't look up.

"Naruto. You are not going anywhere."

"But Sasuke, you don't understand I feel hurt, drained, and lifeless everyday even with you standing beside me."

"What can I do?"

"There's nothing you can do."

"Come with me." He said grabbing his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Look around you." Naruto stared blankly.

"We're home, you rescued Konoha from destruction and now we can live peacefully. Is that not enough for you?"

"Sasuke I'm just tired, all right?"

"Then take a nap!"

"No! It's not just from lack of sleep! It's in my soul!"

"If you don't start figuring out that you have so much more to live for . . . that you deserve to live more than everyone else in the world! I'll show you pain . . ."

"Sasuke . . . this is not a time for sex jokes."

"I wasn't referring to that!" He said his eyes turning red. Then he punched him in the gut with all his crumpled to the ground and his eyes whispered shut.

Sasuke scooped him up and carried him to a bed. Maybe a sleeping drug would have been better than knocking the wind out of him. But he was just so angry, why now? Why does Naruto want to go now when he thought they were so happy?

Naruto slept for about a second before he started moaning and screaming. Sasuke looked down in agony. He couldn't do anything. He wanted him to sleep, but he's even suffering in his sleep! Damn it!

"Help! Help!" Naruto screamed out loud. Sasuke put a hand on his cheek brushing away tears and sweat that were dripping down his face.

" It's alright. Nothing can get to you now. I promise."

"Noooooo ! He's always there. Always watching. I don't want to be killed! Hinata? Oro? Where are you?"

Sasuke gripped his hand.

"I'm here! I'm here."

"LIARRRRR!" Naruto screamed sitting up in bed.

He looked around in confusion. Then he glared at Sasuke.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" And then he doubled over and coughed.

"Naruto do you think you could try?"

"Try what?" He hissed.

"Try to . . . I don't know to be happy? And just be with me?" Naruto's chest heaved as his anger rose.

"You think this will make me happy? Do you know how many times I thought of coming back and of you? And now that I'm here it feels just like a vision, not real, stagnant somehow. What happened then, what the ring made me see . . . that is the only thing that moves me and it's hard and it's horrible . . . and people betray you and I feel weak . . . I still feel WEAK!" Tears choked him and he put his head on his knees and cried.

"Naruto, I may not have seen all that you did. I may not have gone through half the troubles you faced,but everyone feels powerless sometimes. Like now when I look at you, and I can't help you. That makes me feel weak."

"You know you just made it worse right?" Naruto snickered, "You just told me how pathetic I am to my face."

"No Naruto!" he growled, "What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do? How can I make this life, this love more real to you?" He slammed a fist into the mattress, "How can I banish your misery?"

"I don't know."

"Give it time Naruto. Stay with me. Please?"

"I don't want . . . to be your burden."

"The only thing that's weighing me down is the thought that you may leave."

"Are you a little masochistic?"

"Naruto. You still haven't answered."

"I'm . . ."

"Hello!! I hope this isn't a bad time!" Hinata called from the door. Naruto cleared his throat.

"No! of course not, you're just on time!" Sasuke looked anxiously into his eyes. But Naruto got up and left his bedroom. Hinata took in the red eyes, and deep dark circles but kept a smile on her face.

"How are you doing Naruto?" She asked toning down her happy glow.

"Good." He said quickly turning to the book on the desk. "I have something for you." He handed her the huge leather book.

"There and back again a Ninja's tale . . . and Naruto of the Rings. Hmm . . . is this a mystery novel? Because I don't like books where the ending is too obvious." She giggled.

"Actually the ending is whatever you make it. . . see the last couple pages are blank." Hinata hugged the book to her chest.

"W-why would you do that?" She stammered.

"You were with me right? I think you should have a say for the end."

"B-but Naruto."

"No, it's better this way. Trust me."

"Hinata give that to me." Sasuke growled. Hinata took a step back from the menace in his eyes.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Her mind spun and she saw too different eyes glaring at her and saying the exact same thing. But she relented just like before and handed him the book. He quickly walked to the fireplace and blew a jutsu into it igniting the old wood in the blink of an eye. Naruto ran towards him. " NOOOOOO !" he shouted. And he fell to his knees as Sasuke dropped the book into the flames.

Naruto sat in shock. And Hinata was also staring sadly into the fire. And then all at once she was happy. She was about to speak when Sasuke calmly strode up to him and said in a low voice,

"Let it go." Naruto's head reeled, where was he? He could smell smoke . . . and ash . . . and fire. But a voice, a voice was calling to him.

"Let it go."

Was it really that simple?

He heard his own voice in his mind. "You've been there before."

"Yessss."

Then Hinata shouted. "Don't you dare let go!" But it changed and he only heard.

Let go.

No! If I do I'll fall. I'll burn. I'll die. All of this would be for nothing.

Sasuke hugged him to his chest.

"Let it go Naruto." An icy sensation filled his stomach and throat and tingled in his back where Sasuke's hands were gripping him. It's over. Fresh tears soaked Sasuke's shirt. It wasn't for nothing. It's for this . . . he bent his head forward more into Sasuke's warm chest. It was to protect the ones he loved. How could he have become so selfish? He put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and raised his head.

"I'm staying." Sasuke gently kissed him and Hinata could not stop her own tears from falling. But her tears landed on her smile because her friend had finally found some happiness and something new to hold on to.

Naruto pulled back and looked into the golden flames, " You didn't even have a chance to read it."

"I don't have to. I have you." Sasuke murmured.

Hinata quietly walked out of the house and into the sunshine. She saw her husband waiting for her around the corner.

"Why didn't you come in?"

"I thought you two may have things to talk about. . . I didn't think it would have been right." Kiba admitted.

"What do you mean? We've all talked before."

"Hinata did he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That he was planning on leaving us."

"How did you know that?"

"I could just tell. In his eyes, the way they rarely looked into yours . . . or anyone's for that matter. And also the silence, it was getting eerie, he talked a lot when you all first got back . . . not that much about what happened . . . but about things that were going on here. . . then it seemed like he lost interest." She put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Oh Kiba, you are surprisingly observant. But you have nothing to worry about, he is doing just fine where he is."

"I'm glad." He said leaning in and placing a hand on her stomach.

"We wouldn't want this ones Godfather to go before he got the chance to meet him."

"Hey Hey Hey! Who says it's a boy? And who decided that Naruto would be the Godfather?" They turned and saw big blue eyes staring at them. Kiba and Hinata could not tell how the other was reacting he just looked like a stone. Hinata had no idea that Naruto had followed her, she thought he was getting cozy with Sasuke.

"Hinata." He said slowly.

She didn't answer they just looked at each other.

"I- you-I Godfather?"

Kiba walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you asking for the position Naruto? Would you like to be my baby's Godfather?"

He was sure that after seeing his complete breakdown a second ago Hinata would not want him anywhere near her children.

Naruto had a vision of a little girl sitting and leaning against a tree reading a book. She would be a person that would depend on him, not the other way around.

He nodded. He put a hand on his stomach, he no longer felt empty.

-Thus the circle continues binding people forever-

*End*


End file.
